


The Thrush Interrogator

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [61]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Thrush Interrogator

The Thrush interrogator made the same mistake as many who had come before him. He had seen the short, slight, baby-faced man and assumed he would break without effort. 

The Thrush interrogator couldn’t believe the stories he’d heard about his subject. There was simply no way that the innocent looking young blond could be the ruthless killer, with ice in his veins, that he was purported to be.

The Thrush interrogator soon learned not to judge a man on his appearance, and to always secure a subject. He also learned that Illya Kuryakin didn’t always kill; unlike his Thrush masters.


End file.
